This invention relates generally to a paint can lid cover and groove protector and more specifically to a new and improved paint can lid cover and groove protector which is simple and inexpensive in its manufacture and operation and easily allows the pouring of paint from the can without removing the groove protector from the paint can and without an elaborate pour spout.
Painting with a brush dipped directly into the paint can and then wiping the brush against the side of the can or pouring paint from the can can result in messy paint drippings down the side of the can and, more importantly, can result in the groove portion at the top of the can becoming filled with paint. If the groove is filled with paint, the paint will splatter when the can lid is replaced causing paint to drip down the sides of the can and onto whatever surface the can sets. Also, it is now considered environmentally unsound to throw out partially filled paint cans so that it is desirable to use all the paint in the can if possible. In addition, if the paint is purchased for touch-up purposes, it is desirable to store the paint for long periods of time between touch-ups. When dried in the groove, the paint diminishes the integrity of the groove, thereby making it difficult to secure a tight seal with the lid, thereby causing the remaining contents in the can to dry up and be unsuited for long term storage. Also, if the lid is replaced with paint in the groove, the lid may stick to the wet paint, thereby making it difficult or impossible to re-open the can for the next use.
It is well known in the painting field that it is desirable to protect the groove in the top of the paint can so that the lid of the can will be securely replaced after use thereby eliminating mess and preserving the contents of the paint can for long periods of time. There are a number of prior art patents which seek to accomplish this end with a cover that is expensive and complicated in use and manufacture and which is very elaborate in design. In order to allow the user to dip the brush directly into the can there have been provided by prior art covers, a number of configurations, usually with some kind of slot requiring a good aim and patience to dip the brush in the can while the cover is engaged. In an attempt to allow the user to pour paint from the can with the cover in place there have been provided a number of elaborate and complicated pouring spouts on the cover. Such covers are very expensive to tool and necessarily very expensive to the consumer and in some cases even require some minimal training to use. Also, with a pour spout as part of the groove cover it is difficult to store the groove cover on top of a resealed can of paint so it will be readily available for its next use.
Prior to the following search a Disclosure Document was filed with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Reference Number 310806 having a receipt date of Jun. 1, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,485 to Vivier discloses a container with two chambers for mixing together two products at the time of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,519 to Collie teaches a plastic container having a snap on and off lid with a pouring spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,606 to Higgins describes a cover with lower inner and outer peripheral portions that have inwardly directed circumferential portions for snap engagement over the usual inner and outer rim beads of the can rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,650 to Crump discloses a paint can ring with furrows which mate with the grooves on a paint can rim. There is also a tab for removal and a slit for squeegeeing a stirrer stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,785 to Pattershall teaches a groove cover which can be retained for storage on either end of the paint can. This cover has a annular lid retaining flange to engage the outside of the can. Since the downwardly sloping annular band does not have an extension into the inside of the can, paint cannot be poured from the can with this cover in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,213 to Ramsay discloses a cover which engages the rim of the top of the paint can and has a brush opening with a straight edge and a pouring opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,802 to Hayduchok discloses a brush scraping means with a shallow cavity for catching and retaining paint drippings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,465 to Ritter describes a pour spout and paint brush wiper whereby the paint brush can be wet without removing the pour spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,210 to Embree discloses an annular collar for snap fit engagement with the rim of a paint can, a brush rest portion extends in one direction and a pour spout in the other direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,537 to McAlister discloses an annular ring with a pouring spout. The spout is extended to double as a brush resting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,064 to Westcott discloses a cover with a pouring lip and a service lip for scraping a paint brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,890 to Bennett discloses a paint can collar with a lower lip portion for engagement with the rim, an intermediate portion rests on the top of the paint can, and an upper lip portion to return paint to the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,293 to Gizzi teaches a cover which attaches to an opened paint can for holding a brush and provides a balanced lifting handle free of paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,723 to Seabolt discloses a paint can attachment with a seal that mates with the rim of the container, a pour spout with a cap, an access opening, a paint paddle scraper and a comb for cleaning brushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,714 to Gatz discloses a resilient paint can cover which stretches to engage the inner lip of the paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,319 to DeJean discloses a paint can attachment which fits into the rim channel around the open top of a paint can and is attached to the can by downwardly extending protuberances which are frictionally fit into the rim channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,960 to Arnold discloses a groove protector and spout with guards on the top for pouring so as not to have outwardly projecting spouts.